Pelila
by ina minina
Summary: Homenaje al chico de ojos azules y pelo lila, Reto Hope de 11 días para esperar el regreso de Mirai Trunks a DBS para la página de Facebook Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon ball.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de one-shot y Drabbles sobre Trunks/ **Reto Hope** para la página **Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon ball.**

* * *

Familia

Dio una ojeada a la página de la revista con desinterés, por más que intentara entender a su abuela, jamás lo haría. A veces pensaba que algunas personas habían nacido para cumplir un rol en específico, el de su abuela sería ser amable y cocinar pastelitos… más conversación que aquella no podía tener con ella. Aunque cuando se quedaba a su cuidado era bastante agradable, sí, no tenía que hacer tareas ni escuchar sermones, era atendido y podía jugar videojuegos como sí de un príncipe se tratara… ¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba quedarse con su abuela. Dejó la revista del mes en la mesa y se bajó de la silla con un pastelito en mano dejando a la mujer rubia sola en la cocina.

Caminó sin prisa por los pasillos de su hogar, en días como ese donde las nubes amenazaban constantemente con lluvia y frío, prefería quedarse en casa. A su mejor amigo lo tenían estudiando en su casa con un maestro privado, por lo que aventuras/travesuras no podían hacer. Se detuvo en frente de una ventana al ver como las gotas caían lentamente empapando cada metro cubico del pavimento y del césped. Le dio un último bocado al pastelito y limpió su mano en el pantalón de su jardinera.

Dio una vuelta más por el recinto, llegando al laboratorio de su madre. Asomó su cabecita meciendo sus mechones lilas y la buscó con la mirada, la mujer estaba sentada frente al computador portátil y tecleaba a gran velocidad. Parecía concentrada ¿A qué había ido allí? A buscar algo con que distraerse. Nada llamó su atención.

Volvió a pasear por los pasillos de la Capsule Corporation, sin prestarle atención a las fotos colgadas en las murallas, a las plantas que decoraban y a los empleados que pasaban por allí reverenciándolo al verlo. Llegó al patio trasero, donde su abuelo alimentaba a sus animales bajo un toldo para no mojarse, se acercó al viejo de pelo lila claro por la edad y lo ayudó a darle comida a los exóticos animales. El hombre lo recibió con una sonrisa alzando sus bigotes y dejó su cigarrillo en el suelo y lo pisoteó, no le gustaba que su nieto oliera el humo tóxico. Pasaron un rato allí, hablando de cosas sin importancias, el viejo se fue de allí a la hora después para terminar un proyecto al que no puso atención, los animales se dispersaron por el recinto y una vez más quedó solo.

El agua caía constantemente, su nariz se llenaba de la humedad del aire, el sonido de la lluvia lo relajaba, y eso sumado al día lento y aburrido no era buena combinación. Sus ojos azules miraron cada rincón del patio, cada árbol y arbusto intentado buscar a los animales que se habían escondido para matar el tiempo. Suspiró. Sus labios se amurraron, sus cejas se fruncieron y perdió el tiempo en ver cómo se formaban los charcos. Cuando era niño a menudo jugaba en ellos, saltaba y se empapaba a pesar de que siempre lo regañaban, era de las pocas cosas que lo hacían parecer normal decían sus abuelos. Sin pensarlo mucho salió de su refugio y se expuso a la lluvia.

Su cabello lacio se agrupó en mechones goteando, su jardinera se volvió más pesada pero para él no era un problema, sus zapatos se embarraron y cuando lo notó estaba en medio de los charcos dando pisadas aleatorias, dando brincos y jugando con las ondas que se producían.

— ¿Trunks? — El niño volteó hacia el umbral de la entrada de su hogar, donde su madre estaba de pie con una taza humeante en una de sus manos y la otra firme en su cintura— ¿Qué haces allí cariño? ¡Entra en este instante! — exclamó frunciendo sus delgadas cejas, el chico asintió meciendo sus mechones y esperó que desapareciera por el pasaje, aún vestía su overol ajustado con la insignia de la Corporation, supuso que seguiría trabajando. Cuando la mujer desapareció él siguió jugando en el charco.

La sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño pronto se asomó, sus pantalones estaban embarrados y mojados, jugaba a saltar de charco en charco, en más de una oportunidad cayó de bruces al suelo, no importaba. Él solo estaba disfrutando de una tarde de lluvia y de ser niño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba descansando de ser uno de los más fuertes, solo era un niño que en cualquier momento sería regañado e incluso castigado.

Y no tardó para que eso ocurriera.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? — La voz grave y autoritaria de su padre llegó a sus oídos, el chico paró al instante y volteó hacia él. Su padre lucía su traje de entrenamiento, una toalla colgaba en sus hombros, su sien estaba sudada y su semblante parecía cansado.

— Papá…— Susurró expectante al regaño.

— Ve a cambiarte, te espero en la cámara de gravedad, si estás perdiendo el tiempo supongo que estás aburrido y desocupado— Así como llegó, se fue. Y el niño con un puchero en sus labios se quedó allí de pie bajo la lluvia.

Mamá podía opinar, su abuela podía sugerir, su abuelo podía darle ideas, pero solo a su padre obedecía a raja tabla. ¿Miedo? No, ¿Respeto? Sí, ¿Cariño? Absoluto, a todos. Él era la autoridad máxima, y aunque fuera el pequeño el centro de atención de todos en aquella casa, su atención era para su padre. Y aunque para su padre la pirámide de jerarquía se constituía de forma diferente, sabía que a través de la boca de su padre estaba oyendo a su madre. Y no por eso lo respetaba menos, al contrario. Le gustaba esa complicidad entre sus padres, su familia tenía ciertas costumbres o mecanismos que parecían invisibles para el resto, pero no para él.

El pequeño Trunks era astuto, no por nada era hijo de la mujer más inteligente y vivaz del planeta y del Príncipe de los saiyajin. Y le gustaba serlo.

Le gustaba ser el hijo y heredero de todo aquello. Y aunque había días en que se aburría como todo niño, a menudo alguien de su familia lo distraía. Trotó hacia su casa, sin importarle dejar un camino de lodo y el suelo mojado, no quería hacer esperar a su padre. La tarde pasaría rápido a su lado, luego cenaría una exquisita comida preparada por su abuela, su madre lo acompañaría a la cama, su abuelo pasaría a darle las buenas noches, y vería como su padre pasaría por fuera de su habitación y le daría una mirada diferente, que solo a él y su madre le regalaba, y se iría hacia su cuarto que compartía con mamá. Ya podía imaginar todo aquello… sonrió y corrió a su habitación.

Los días en la familia Brief nunca eran iguales, pero sí algunas costumbres. Y no podía estar más conforme con eso.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: No quise quedar fuera, me sentí muy tentada en hacerle este pequeño homenaje a este personaje tan especial que todos adoramos :) un pequeño relato que surgió de un día de invierno. Espero que les guste. Siempre he pensado que Trunks adora a Vegeta, y en DBS hemos visto el respeto que tiene por él, y Vegeta no ha quedado exento de demostrar lo que siente por su familia, y eso me encanta xD

Gracias a la página por la iniciativa :)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Reto día 2.

* * *

Angustia

Oía las palabras de aquél hombre que había conocido hace solo un par de horas… y no podía aceptarlas. No las procesaba.

Su respiración era pausada, su pecho subía y bajaba, le presión se hacía más y más molesta, y pronto las palabras del supuesto hombre más fuerte del mundo se convirtieron en murmullos vacíos.

Sus mechones lacios se mecían con la brisa, una brisa fría que golpeaba su piel bronceada heredada de él… ¿Realmente él ya no estaba allí… con él?

" _Trunks… ven acá. Déjame abrazarte_ "

Algo se quebró. Sintió sus ojos azules arder, y en ese momento lo único que quiso fue largarse, no ver la cara de nadie, ni de su amigo, ni del padre de su amigo, ni de Piccolo y menos de su madre.

" _Cuida mucho a tu madre…_ " no… no quería oírlo… dolía. Dolía mucho. El hombre al que siempre apreció, del que siempre buscó su aprobación, su ejemplo a seguir… ya no estaba.

¿Qué haría sin su padre…? Él no podía ser como su amigo, no. De partida porque Goten se crió sin su padre, él no. Él desde que tuvo consciencia su orgulloso padre siempre estuvo allí, con él y su madre…

" _¡No llores! ¡Te llevaré al parque de diversiones!_ "

Sus ojos negros que brillaban de orgullo cuando le demostraba lo fuerte que se había vuelto, lo feliz que le vio cuando le ganó a su amigo, porque sí, él lo vio. Vivir con él implicaba aprender su lenguaje no verbal, saber de qué humor estaba y qué pensaba sin siquiera que abriera la boca, y era todo un desafío del que le gustaba ser participe. Y ahora… ¿Ahora a quien haría orgulloso? ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Ya se habría enterado? ¿Lo culparía? ¿Era el culpable?

¡Si hubiera sabido de algún modo que eso iba a pasar no le habría dicho que le avergonzaba que lo abrazara! Se habría quedado allí y no lo habría soldado ¡Era su padre! Su padre…

Su padre se había ido… para protegerlo, a él y su madre.

¿Cómo no sentir orgullo por su héroe? Dolía más que nunca sí. Pero estaba seguro que su padre no estaría satisfecho si lo viera desplomado y sumido en la pena. Debía cuidar a su madre… debía ser como él.

Ser un héroe.

Aguantó las lágrimas, soltó reproches… y accedió a defender la tierra… más tarde dejaría su angustia salir, ahora debían ser más fuertes, siempre más fuertes. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él una vez más.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer y comentar :) Basado en el sacrificio de Vegeta para matar a Majin bu :c siempre me rompe el alma aquello...

Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Reto día 3.

* * *

Sensualidad

A salvo. Estaba a salvo… todo gracias al joven apuesto del futuro. Levantó su mirada oceánica hacia el muchacho que observaba a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Observó su rostro cuadrado, su piel bronceada y su espalda ancha. Todo en aquel muchacho irradiaba una esencia extraña. No sabía a ciencia exacta qué.

El joven era lejos el chico más apuesto que había visto, no podía negarlo. Tenía algo familiar que llamaba su atención, quizás sus rasgos saiyajin le hacían parecer familiar, después de todo, creció con un saiyajin y… se involucró con otro.

Pero no había que ser un saiyajin para ser considerado guapo, ella había conocido a muchos hombres y podía afirmar, que aquel chico misterioso del futuro era uno de los más apuestos que había conocido.

Vio como el joven se levantaba, después de asegurarse que ella y su hijo estaban bien y se elevaba en el cielo para enfrentarse a nada menos que Vegeta.

Se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo que gracias al joven apuesto, ambos estaban sin un rasguño. Todo el lío con los androides tenían al grupo de guerreros completamente alterados, ella aportó con sus conocimientos. Aquel androide no era nada menos que el mismo Dr. Gero. Entonces, después de darle la ubicación de su laboratorio la pandilla se exaltó y Vegeta fue el primero en volar en su dirección.

— ¡Padre! — Gritó el muchacho del futuro y siguió a toda prisa al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Y Bulma quedó en completo shock.

— ¿Padre? — Susurró aun sorprendida. Piccolo dio un fuerte suspiro y gruñó.

— No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo… ese joven se llama Trunks— El grupo exclamó sorprendidos— en otras palabras, es ese bebé— señaló apuntando a su bebé entre sus brazos— en el futuro.

Y no necesitó oír más. Sorprendida, con los vellos erizados y su sudando frío levantó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo contempló… ¿Su bebé… se iba a convertir en ese hermoso y apuesto joven?

Siempre supo que su hijo sería guapo, ¿Cómo no serlo si ella era hermosa? ¡Pero el atractivo del joven del futuro rayaba a lo irreal! Era la combinación perfecta de ella y Vegeta.

Ahora lo veía claro… Era el rostro el príncipe pero con rasgos genéticos de la familia Brief. El joven era la perfección encarnada entre ambos… su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo varonil heredado de su padre, y su personalidad serena y seria hacía que el joven fuera un completo bombón.

— ¡Trunks! Serás un apuesto muchacho— Exclamó entusiasmada— ya me estaba preocupando que heredaras esa mirada fea de tu padre— el bebé la miró con sus ojos azules y balbuceó algo incomprensible, sus mofletes y su ceño levemente fruncido le hacía parecer un bebé travieso pero hermoso. Bulma sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo observando la estela que habían dejado Trunks del futuro y Vegeta.

¿Quién iba a pensar que tendría un hijo tan guapo con Vegeta?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me atrasé con este reto ;c no se me ocurría nada! xDD no quería escribir de Trunks con alguien más, lo siento xD Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Reto día 4.

* * *

Drama

" _A mí no me interesan en lo más mínimo, estúpido_ "

¿Tantas ansias por conocer a su padre… y encontrarse con esto? Su pecho se oprimía, sus ojos azules contemplaban en completo asombro al hombre que toda su vida quiso conocer, hombre del que a menudo pensó "si él estuviera aquí..." le habían dicho que tenía un carácter difícil, que era orgulloso. Pero lo que acababa de presenciar y sus crudas palabras no eran orgullo.

Eran indiferencia.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse así de distante de la casi muerte de su mujer y su hijo?

" _A mí no me interesan en lo más mínimo…_ "

¿Realmente era así?... ¿Por qué se había quedado con su madre y él siendo un bebé en su época entonces? Porque allí la amenaza de los androides aún era desconocida para ellos, Goku estaba muerto ¿Entonces?

¿Por qué? ¿Era el hombre que veía en frente el mismo que se había quedado con su madre…? No. No lo eran ¿Y su esencia?

¿Por qué su madre se involucró con un… hombre como él? que llamara su atención por ser un solitario no bastaba, no en el pensamiento del joven al menos, no lo comprendía.

— ¡Si no ayudas, no estorbes! — Ladró el príncipe de los saiyajin y lo esquivó volando a una gran velocidad.

Decepción. Su pecho dolía, todo lo que alguna vez imaginó fue un error. Aquel hombre no sentía nada por su hijo o su mujer, seguramente ni siquiera la quiso, debió ser algo del momento ¿Podía ser más deprimente darse cuenta que era producto del aburrimiento de una noche?

Nunca lo sabría. Su madre era una mujer fuerte, la de ese tiempo también. Ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver que Vegeta no se había preocupado por ella… ¿Sería acaso que ella no esperaba nada de él?

Ella lo conocía. Podía esperar o no algo de él. En cambio él, él era un ingenuo, un tonto chico esperanzado con conocer a su padre, cuando ni siquiera entendía realmente al hombre que quería llamar "padre".

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿Es como la continuación del anterior, o no? xD aprovecho de decir que los textos no son tal cual en la serie, ósea es lo que recuerdo y no me aseguré de corroborarlo tampoco.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Reto día 5.

* * *

Amistad

Dio unos golpes al aire, jadeó fuerte y volvió al ataque con su oponente imaginario, iba a dar una patada a nadie en particular cuando lo sintió.

Otra vez ese ki en SU casa.

Suspiró. Ese crío pasaba metido en su casa, lo veía tan seguido que empezaba a asustarlo, era como tener dos hijos en un lugar de uno. Era extraño, el mocoso se la pasaba pegado a su hijo, y su hijo al mocoso.

¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que su hijo, su heredero, se aliaría con el hijo de su enemigo?

Nunca.

A veces pensaba que era su propia culpa, sí, si hubiera estado más atento a la crianza de Trunks cuando era un bebé habría impedido que Bulma acercara a los críos. Se habría evitado el problema de raíz. Ahora era muy tarde para impedir aquella relación que él no entendía. Su hijo era igual de terco y orgulloso que él mismo y su madre. O quizás más. Aunque se lo prohibiera, el chico buscaría la forma de salirse con la suya, así era su hijo… había sacado lo mejor de él y de su madre. Era un crío peligroso si lo pensaba con la mente fría. Por ello, no perdía palabras ni tiempo en decirle que se alejara del insecto de tercera clase, porque no lo haría.

Salió de su cámara de gravedad con una toalla al cuello, por primera vez después de su sesión de entrenamiento no se dirigió a la cocina, fue directo al cuarto de su hijo. Redujo su ki al mínimo, dio pisadas lentas y sigilosas, cuando se dio cuenta estaba espiando desde la puerta de la gran habitación infantil.

— ¡Pero Trunks! — Exclamó la copia de su rival— tus padres nos regañaran…

— No lo harán— Dijo con convicción en su voz— ni se enteraran ¡Si es que te callas claro! — regañó el pelila, el príncipe frunció el ceño y abrió suavemente la puerta girando la manilla, miró por la rendija y vio a su hijo sentado en su alfombra celeste y recortando una prenda azul— hay muchos, no creo que noten que falta uno.

— Uhm— Gimoteó el pelinegro— ¿Y… si los tiene contados? — dijo temeroso, Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido, abrió un poco más la puerta para observar qué tenía en las manos su hijo.

— ¿Qué importa? — Se encogió de hombros rodando sus ojos azules— eres tan dramático como tu madre Goten.

— ¡Yo no soy… eso! — Negó el menor— ¿Por qué no le pides a la Tía Bulma que te haga uno?

— Mamá siempre está ocupada— _Era verdad_ pensó el príncipe— y pues… ¡Da igual! ¿Vas a querer uno o no? — Trunks dejó la tijera a un lado y apartó la tela al otro lado observando fijamente a su amigo con el ceño arrugado.

— Uhm… sabes que me gusta— Dijo el menor nervioso— pero no creo que el Tío Vegeta esté feliz si le sacamos otro traje Trunks— el pelinegro abrió los ojos como plato y volvió a mirar la tela en el suelo, entonces lo reconoció ¡Su traje de combate! Abrió la boca sin poder articular una palabra, observó los trozos cortados y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse— pero… siento que traiciono a papá si me pruebo uno…

— ¡No seas bobo! Este es el traje de los saiyajin ¡Y tú también eres uno! — Exclamó orgulloso el pelilila, Vegeta tenía una mueca en su rostro observando al par ¿Qué podía decir? Su hijo tenía razón, pero no le gustaba para nada que estuviera tomando sus cosas a escondidas, podía culpar al hijo de Kakarotto, diciendo que era una mala influencia, pero bien sabía que la mente detrás de las travesuras era su propio retoño…

— Si… pero es distinto— Susurró el menor— ¿Acaso tú te pondrías el traje de la tortuga? — Trunks hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó— creo que es mejor que solo tú te pruebes eso…

— Uhm como quieras— Dijo orgulloso— el traje naranja es horrible, pero el de papá es mucho mejor y práctico— el príncipe se vio asintiendo de acuerdo con su hijo aunque no estuviera entre ellos para opinar.

— ¡No es cierto! — Negó el menor— el de papá es mejor— Trunks lo miró con diversión y negó meciendo sus mechones lilas mientras se ponía de pie tomando el traje mutilado, Vegeta observó el poco talento que tenía su hijo con las tijeras y suspiró.

— Di lo que quieras Goten, eso no cambiará el hecho que mi padre sea el mejor— Vegeta iba a dar la vuelta cuando oyó aquello, su pecho se infló de orgullo y calor, volteó nuevamente y observó al par de medios saiya.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Chilló el pelinegro.

— ¿Quieres pelear? — Desafió Trunks, la copia de Kakarotto se puso de pie y en pose de pelea. Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado cuando su hijo se lanzó al ataque y el menor le respondió.

¿No que eran amigos? Cerró la puerta con suavidad para dejar de oír los gritos escandalosos, no entendía bien cómo funcionaba eso de la amistad… su mujer a menudo hablaba de sus amigos refiriéndose a todos los imbéciles de pacotilla que se hacían llamar guerreros, su hijo todo el tiempo estaba junto al enano de su rival, y el enano no se despegaba de su hijo… aunque pelearan, los regañaran, se metieran en problemas… estaban en la buenas y en las malas juntos ¿Eso era amistad? Recordó cuando el chiquillo lo enfrentó por noquear a su hijo cuando se sacrificó para acabar con Majin bu, el mocoso se preocupaba por su hijo… habían alcanzado el equilibrio entre competitividad y amistad que él no tenía con nadie.

O ¿Tal vez sí?

— Estúpido Kakarotto— Gruñó el príncipe al recordarlo, volvió en su camino y se dirigió a la cocina, más tarde fingiría darse cuenta del traje que le faltaba en su armario.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lo había olvidado xDDD ajaja perdón! gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Chapter 6

Reto día 6.

* * *

Horror/suspenso

Todo estaba mal. Sus ojos azules miraron con horror la cabeza de la criatura artificial que reflejaba tanto o más miedo que él mismo. ¿Quién era él? su respiración se agitó, su pecho subía y bajaba sin poder controlarse.

¡Estaba mal! ¡Todo estaba muy mal! Sus manos temblaron y tuvo que empuñarlas para intentar serenarse, el viento mecía su cabello lacio, las piedrecillas sueltas eran movidas de un lugar a otro sin poner objeción. Para el joven eso solo era un distractor.

Miraba nervioso a su alrededor, su respiración no se calmaba, su pulso estaba vuelto loco y cada ruido era una amenaza latente para el pelilia. La escena del reciente combate parecía abandonada, y sabía que así era, pero su instinto de supervivencia lo mantenía alerta. Cada hoja, cada piedra, cada organismo viviente podría ser una amenaza.

Sentía una corazonada que le decía que algo malo, muy malo estaba por suceder. No era esa inquietud mezclada con odio que sentía cada vez que se trataba de los androides, era algo más. No lograba comprenderlo y eso lo asustaba… esperaba, como siempre, que su miedo solo fuera paranoia.

Se elevó en el aire aun nervioso, el ruido de la explosión lo alertaba del lugar donde se había trasladado la pelea.

¿Qué se encontraría ahora?

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su madre, debía ser fuerte. Y aunque estaba asustado y nervioso, voló en esa dirección.

Más tarde para su desgracia y horror, se daría cuenta de todos los cambios que habían ocasionado los viajes entre tiempos, pero no su viaje…

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Reto 7

* * *

Humor

No era justo. Absolutamente no era justo.

¡Ellos también querían participar en el torneo de los adultos! El desafío era irreprochable, no solo estarían hombres mayores y fuertes, su padre y el resto… de guerreros también ¡Era su momento de brillar! Le demostraría a su padre de lo que era capaz. Pero debía encontrar una solución a cierto detalle…

Miró a su fiel amigo pensativo, sabía que Goten quería tanto como él un desafío divertido donde pudieran demostrar sus destrezas y sorprender a todo el mundo.

Lo único que venía a su mente era el hacerse pasar por adulto, pero aquella idea rayaba lo absurdo ¿Cómo podrían hacer creer a todo el mundo que eran adultos? Tendrían que ser idiotas para tragarse algo así.

Rápidamente desechó su idea cuando vio pasar a un concursante con nada menos que un traje de tela que cubría su rostro y cuerpo.

Era la oportunidad.

Después de convencer a su amigo, lograron escabullirse al camerino de Mighty Mask y robar su identidad.

Era el plan perfecto.

Claro, si no hubiera sido tan difícil caminar… aun sentado en los hombros del pelinegro, transportarse era todo un lío. Tambaleándose, casi cayendo de un lado a otro, el par de medios saiyas pasaron ronda tras ronda para ganar aquel torneo. Trunks ya había ganado la categoría infantil, ahora quería más.

Pero no. Fueron el hazmerreír cuando la inexpresiva rubia cortó su traje por la mitad y ellos esquivaron para lados opuestos.

Agotados, respirando con dificultad y escondidos de los dedos que pudieran apuntarlos, los niños intentaban recuperarse de su vergüenza.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Goten! — Exclamó el pelilila— si me hubieras seguido ¡Todavía seguiríamos en la plataforma! Es más ¡Le habríamos pateado el trasero a N° 18!

— ¡No me grites! Tú también pudiste seguirme, Trunks— Le discutió el menor. El heredero de la Corporación Capsula frunció el ceño tal como lo hacía su padre, pero no pudo durar muchos segundos con aquella postura, sin previo aviso estalló en risas, Goten parpadeó confundido mirando a su amigo que se abrazaba el abdomen y reía descontroladamente al punto de que lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. El pelinegro, contagiado por la risa de su amigo, comenzó a reír también.

— Maldición ¡Hicimos el ridículo! — Rió el pelilila, Goten comprendió porque reían y la gracia aumentó, e igual que su amigo, se apretó la panza para controlar el dolor de abdomen por tantas sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡Tú cara cuando nos separamos fue graciosísima! — El pelilila frunció el ceño sin dejar de reír y apuntó a su amigo con su dedo índice.

— ¡Tú te veías como un idiota! — Ambos niños siguieron riendo, a pesar de la vergüenza que sintió el pequeño Trunks, definitivamente no se arrepentía de la tontería que habían hecho. Sería una divertida anécdota que contarle a su padre, aunque no se riera, él se reiría por ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me costó demasiado pensar en una escena de humor... pero aquí salió esto que no sé si se considera como tal xD

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Reto 8.

* * *

Espiritual

¿Cómo podía pensar en paz después de tanta muerte y destrucción? ¿Cómo podía considerar paz al utilizar la violencia para alcanzarla? ¿Era eso posible? Tal vez… él no tenía la respuesta ahora y dudaba si la tendría en un futuro.

Pero no podía negar que se sentía en calma… no había nada más que destrucción que dejaron por su paso como evidencia de su existencia, los androides no "vivían" más.

¿Era retorcido que se sintiera tan bien el haber eliminado a otra "vida"? ¿Así se habrían sentido los androides cuando se divertían? ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de aquellas máquinas? ¿Había cometido asesinato... o solo destruido a dos demonios de hojalata?

Aunque intentaba buscarle significado a su tranquilidad, no la tenía. Aunque intentara cuestionarla no hallaba respuestas ¿Por qué cuestionarse? Era un mal hábito que no sabía cuándo había adoptado, pero para el joven Trunks no era normal sentirse así de aliviado… toda su vida vivió y creció con miedo y un propósito en mente, conseguir la paz. Ahora había cumplido, era difícil no cuestionarse.

Sabía que no había terminado… aún quedaba cierto individuo del que debía deshacerse si quería respirar tranquilo y darle un mejor vivir a su adorada madre, quizás se había vuelto un asesino no muy diferente a los androides, pero no importaba, no del todo al menos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso… él había liquidado a los androides por un bien en común, la supervivencia y paz de la humanidad, alguien debía ensuciarse las manos.

No tendría problema con ensuciárselas una vez más, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: No se me da bien este género, no sé si encaja dentro de lo que se pedía xD perdón, pero es lo que salió.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
